


He's Got This Planned

by RemiRose



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Lemon, One-Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, collection, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn always seems to have everything planned out, so why should this be any different?</p><p>VariousxReader smut one-shot collections~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Plan: Yamamoto Takeshi

**Author's Note:**

> This plot was almost used for America... 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own KHR! Or any of it's characters. 
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> Hey, everyone! :D
> 
> I haven't written in a while because this got rejected first time around so I was moping about how crappy of a writer I am..
> 
> But, after all that, I decided to try again, I hope you enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own KHR, it's characters or the reader, just the plot that was heavily inspired by real life events including my boyfriend and I(I know, TMI ;3)

“Ahaha, you have to do better than that, (Your name)-Chan!” The black haired, smiling male above you said with a happy laugh. 

You grunted and struggled to break free from his hands that held your own away from him. 

“Takeshi-kun, you’re too strong! Can’t I get like a handicap or something?” You laughed as you tried to pull your hands away.

You pushed on him surprising him and catching him off guard as you now sat with one knee on Tsuna’s bed, the other leg supporting you on the floor as you hovered over him. 

“Ha!” You cheered. “I beat you, Yama--”

A squeal was ripped from your throat as Yamamoto regained control and pressed himself against your back, your butt pressed into his crotch, your chest on the side of the bed and your hands were captured firmly in his on said bed. 

You wiggled and groaned knowing there wasn’t much you could do in this position. 

“I think I win, (Your name)-chan.” He whispered against your ear.

A shudder ran down your body and you wiggled just a bit more. You weren’t sure if Yamamoto had meant to make his whisper as sensual as it had seemed.

You brushed it off and continued your struggle. Yamamoto pulled you from the bed and pressed you against the floor, his body fully on top of yours. One of his hands clasped both of yours while the other disappeared. You didn’t know where until you felt him grab your hip and lift it, his hand made quick work of the closure of your jeans before dipping in and pressing against your hot button. 

“Takeshi~” You whined as the pleasure soared through you and your lower half started to spasm and twitch beyond your control.

Your nails dug into the soft carpet beneath you as moan after moan slipped past your lips. 

You breathed in sharply as he rubbed harder and you came undone on his awaiting appendage. 

You sighed shakily. Yamamoto stood up abruptly before yanking you up and pulling you towards the bathroom.

“Takeshi-kun?” You asked, your face still flushed as you gazed into his hazed over brown eyes.

“C’mon, (Your name)-chan.”

You blushed. “But, Takeshi, what if they come back before we’re done? They only went grocery shopping! They could hear us!”

Yamamoto pulled you close before whispering in your ear again. “Then you’ll just have to be quiet.”

You bit your lip and nodded your head. Yamamoto smiled and yanked you into the small room before clicking the lock.

He gripped your face tightly as he smashed his lips to yours in a heated frenzy. The kiss didn’t last long enough for you, but the thought was forgotten in your mind as Takeshi yanked down your pants and underwear before stripping himself of his own. 

“Turn around.”

You nodded to him and turned around, holding onto the sink with your ass outstretched towards him. 

Takeshi looked at your reflection in the mirror with his game-face on, the look that always graced him before he made it so you could barely walk, a handsome smirk adorning his mouth the moment he surges his hips forward, his well engorged member burying deeply inside you. 

You brought your hand to your mouth to help bite back the moan as your eyes rolled slightly into the back of your head. 

Yamamoto’s thrusts were rapid and hard, trying to bring the two od you to release as quickly as possible. 

Suddenly, Yamamoto yanked himself from you and spun you around before picking your body up to sit on the edge of the sink. 

“I want to look at your pretty face as you cum.” He murmured huskily against your lips. God, he almost made you come undone just with that. 

He thrust in hard and you pressed your lips to his to stifle the cry that you wanted so desperately to release. 

His pumps came quicker now and you could feel yourself tightening so tightly that it almost hurt. 

You gripped his shoulders in a stronghold and bit down on his bottom lip, suckling it soon after as his thrusts milked your orgasm for all it was worth. 

“Takeshi~” You whined out as your orgasm passed and that was all he needed to reach his peak. 

He gripped you tightly to him as he rocked his hips softly, member releasing its contents into your warm, awaiting body. 

Yamamoto pressed his forehead against yours. “I love you, (Your name)-chan!” He chirped happily.

You giggled at his sudden mood swing. “I love you too.”

~Outside~

“Reborn! Why did I have to carry all the groceries? Why didn’t you let (Your name)-chan and Yamamoto come help?”

Reborn ignored him as Nana, himself, and Tsuna walked to the door, Lambo already have rushed inside with an ice cream in his hand.

“(Your name)-chan! (Your name)-chan! Lambo-san has ice cream!” He shouted as he ran up the stairs.

Lambo ran into the room right as you finished buttoning your jeans. He clung to your leg and licked his sweet treat. 

“Yamamoto? (Your name)-chan?” Tsuna called as he walked up the stairs and entered the room, Reborn right behind him.

Reborn smirked as his dark eyes looked at you and Yamamoto.

Your face flushed bright red as you hear the words that come from his mouth.

“Speed and endurance training: Complete!”

That bastard had this planned!


	2. Second Plan: Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this and the one previous were written in 2011. Also, I think this was is sort of... crack-y.
> 
> Original Author's Note:  
> So, hopefully this will be updated this time! :( It was sitting waiting to be approved for three weeks so I took it down to see if there was something I could fix so it could finally get updated.. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapter! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Tsuna flopped back against his bed with a heavy sigh. You had looked so nice today in that short skirt that he almost lost himself right there. His hand snaked down his thin body and reached into his pants, grabbing his hard member. 

“Ah~” He whimpered as he started pumping it. “(Your name)-chan…” He moaned to himself. Oh, he wished you were the one doing that to him. 

“This way, (Your name)-chan.” He heard Reborn say through his door.

His brown eyes went wide as he ripped his hand from his pants and fixed himself right as his tutor walked through the door with you in tow. 

“(You-your name)-chan! What are you doing here?” Tsunayoshi stuttered out.

“Reborn-kun invited me over. He said you were having trouble with your history homework and asked me to come help!” You smiled brightly. History always was your strong point. 

“Reborn!” He blushed heavily. 

“Ciaossu! She’s your tutor today. I’ll be back later.”

Reborn turned heel and left, shutting the door behind him.

“Should we get started, Tsu-kun?”

‘Ah… She’s so cute… Oh, God, she can’t see me like this!” Tsuna scrambled and grabbed his pillow from his bed to place over his still engorged member. 

“Ye-yeah…”

 

Tsuna tossed himself on his bed after you left and sighed. 

“I should have made a move…” He sighed again. “No, she would have turned me down…”

“Why don’t you find out?” Reborn asked as he walked into the room, Leon moving to his hand and turning into a gun. 

“What, Re--”

Bang!

Tsuna fell back against the bed, seconds before his eyes hardened, a blue flame erupted from his forehead and jumped up from the bed, clad in only his yellow boxers. 

“Reborn! I’ll find (Your name)-chan and make a move with my dieing will!”

Tsuna dived from the window and rushed down the street to your home.

 

You hummed happily as you pulled your black tank top down and ran your hands over your small green shorts.

“Much better!” You crawled under your thick comforter and reached for your lamp to switch the light off right as someone jumped through your window. 

“Tsu-kun?” You blushed. “What are you doing here?”

Tsuna jumped on the bed, diving under the blankets and crawled on top of you before smashing his pale lips to yours. Your (eye color) eyes widened a fraction before closing. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer to you.

The flame disappeared from his forehead and he gazed down at you in a mixture of shock and embarrassment. 

“(Your name)-chan! I’m sorry I--”

You smashed your lips against his and wrapped one leg around his waist. 

“Why did you stop, Tsu-kun?” You pouted as you lifted your hips to bump against his.

Tsuna didn’t answer you, but placed sweet kisses to your mouth. A small moan left your lips and he immediately stiffened. You giggled and pushed him over before straddling him.

“Tsu-kun, are you a virgin?”

His face flushed deeper and darker then you thought possible. 

You leaned down and murmured against his lips. “It’s okay, Tsu-kun, I’ll take care of you…”

You moved his hands to your hips as you rolled them into his, feeling his rapidly hardening member pressed tightly against your heated core. You grinned down at him before stripping your shirt, freeing your breasts. 

“Touch me, Tsu-kun.”

Nervously, Tsuna trailed his hands up your body before squeezing and palming your chest. You moaned and Tsuna got a little bolder, squeezing harder and leaning up to capture one rosy bud in the warm cavern of his mouth.

You grind your hips and Tsuna moaned out, near panting as he laid back against the bed. With another giggle you climbed off and laid next to him on the bed.

“Undress me, Tsu-kun.”

Tsuna nodded and sat in front of you, fingers gripping the waistband of your shorts and panties before tugging down. You lifted your hips to help him and smiled up at he was he threw them somewhere in your room. 

“Touch me…”

“(Your name)-ch-chan, are you sure?”

“Please, Tsu-kun!” Your hips moved up and down just slightly, wanting desperately to have friction between your legs. 

Tsuna gulped nervously as he reached forward and pressed a finger to your silky, wet folds. You released a groan of sheer pleasure as his finger ghosted over your clit before dipping inside and swirling around. 

“Tsu-kun!”

Tsuna felt a jolt of male pride soar through him and he pumped a little faster as he added another finger. 

“Hah~ That feels so good, Tsuna!”

Tsuna bit his lip as he looked down at your writhing form, a moan nearly tore at his throat knowing it was him bestowing the wonderful feelings that were assaulting your body.

“S-stop.” You mumbled as you looked at him through hazy, half-lidded eyes.

“Did I do something wrong, (Your name)-chan?”

You shook your head and pushed Tsuna back. “I just want to make you feel good too.”

You pulled Tsuna’s boxers down, freeing his stiff member. He gasped as your mouth closed around him and bobbed. One of his hands clenched your (hair color) locks tightly as you sucked. Your tongue swirled around the head, dipping quickly into the slit before you took him in again.

Tsuna’s warm, brown eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head as he focused on the feeling of the warm cavern of your mouth wrapped oh so tightly around this thick manhood. 

“Ah!” Tsuna’s member twitched as you pulled away and licked at his essence that was left behind. 

Your hand stroked him back to hardness almost eagerly.

“Fuck me, Tsuna…” You whispered heatedly as you laid back and spread your legs wide enough for Tsuna to crawl in.

Tsuna leaned over you and pressed his lips to yours as his member dragged along your slit. Tsuna pushed it in until he was fully buried and shuddered from the immense feeling. 

You lifted your hips to meet Tsuna’s every thrust, your pleasure quickly built up.

“Oh, Tsuna~” You called out. You were so, so close.

His thrusts came quicker until the thread finally snapped and your fluids rushed around his manhood. Tsuna came immediately after he felt the pulsing vice-like grip of your velvet heat and collapsed on top of you, breathing heavily. You dragged your hands lazily down his back.

“Good job, Tsuna. But you need work.” Reborn said as he stood on the window sill.

“Reborn!”


End file.
